The present invention relates to a wave energy propelling marine ship, and more particularly relates to a ship which is provided with a pair of rotary members which are rotated by the action of the surface waves of the body of water through which the ship is propelled, the propulsion being effected by a propeller driven by the wave generator system. Ships that can be propelled by energy of waves in the sea without any additional driving source are known in the art. However, the prior art ship has been characterized by low efficiency of wave energy converting means, and is relatively large in size and complicated in construction.